Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may include an access point (AP) and one or more client stations. Various operating standards for WLANs include, but are not limited to, Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11ac, 802.11af, 802.11ah, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n. Some standards define protocols for determining distances between different WLAN devices. For example, IEEE 802.11mc proposes modifications to various 802.11 standards to allow for fine measurement of location of WLAN devices (e.g., a resolution of 1 meter).
Measuring distances between and positions of WLAN devices at a high resolution requires accurate symbol boundary estimation. For example, a resolution of 3 meters corresponds to a timing resolution of 10 nanoseconds (ns). Conversely, a resolution of 3 cm corresponds to a timing resolution of 0.1 ns. Accordingly, accurate location estimation requires extremely accurate symbol boundary estimation.